


Slushies for Adults

by Merwin_Me



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Relationship, could be read as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: Prompt fill:“Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”





	Slushies for Adults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



Tonight hadn’t gone all that well. The meeting with the visiting pack of were-hyenas - which apparently existed - was supposed to be just a meeting of hammering out the details, of what they were and weren’t allowed to do while here. It was something that had become almost like a routine ever since they finally settled down as a true pack.

 

So they hadn’t turned up ready for a fight, each and every one of them more relaxed than they should have been. With the exception of Peter, who was always itching for a fight, and Stiles, who still didn’t trust any outsiders.

 

The were-hyenas, however, had turned up ready for a fight. Because as it turned out, it wasn’t supposed to be a meeting for a visit, but a meeting in which they made it clear they wanted the stable territory for themselves.

 

The meet had turned into a fight, one the Hale pack had won, but not without suffering injuries and a near fatality from where a were-hyena had been in the process of ripping out Isaac’s throat.

 

In the end, the other pack had turned tail and ran off, hopefully to never come back, leaving Derek to fuss over Isaac, pushing him into the passenger seat of his Camaro and driving back to the loft at neck-breaking speeds.

 

Leaving the healing Erica and Boyd to look around the blood-splattered clearing, a lost look in their eyes as the rest of the pack left on their own, everyone in a bit of a daze.

 

“Come on.” Erica startled, claws popping out even as she quickly turned around at the voice, only to see a tired looking Stiles. “Let’s get you home.”

 

It took Erica longer than she’d like to admit to retract her claws, even as grounding as Boyd’s arms wrapped around her waist was.

 

“I don’t-” Erica cut herself off with a grimace, looking away from Stiles.

 

“We don’t exactly have a home.” Boyd said softly, speaking for the both of them. “We’re staying at Derek’s loft” After being kicked out for running away in his case, or dating a black man in Erica's case, went unsaid.

 

Stiles' eyes widened, but he didn’t fail to see the tensing in both their faces, obviously waiting for some form of judgment from him. He changed what he had been about to say mid-thought.

 

“I could drop you off at Derek’s?”

 

Even though Derek so clearly forgot about them to take care of Isaac - who did really need taking care of right now, but that was no excuse to forget his other two Betas.

 

Boyd shook his head a little even as Erica huffed, and Stiles didn’t need much more.

 

“Alright then. Come on, get in. You can stay at mine for a while, we have a guest room.”

 

Pulling open the driver’s door to his jeep, Stiles was relieved to see Boyd hustling Erica into the backseat even as he sat down, though they were both clearly a little stunned at his proposal.

 

Which, rude. They had had their differences a while ago, but Stiles had honestly thought he’d made it clear that they were long since past that.

 

“I don’t want charity.” Erica snarled, even though she buckled herself in.

 

No, it was apparently not clear enough.

 

“It’s not charity, Erica. You’re not just packmates, you’re my friend. You both are. And friends don’t leave each other stranded in the middle of the woods at night, after a fight.”

 

They didn’t seem to have an answer to that. The next few minutes were spent driving in silence while both Werewolves stared a little incredulously at the back of his head.

 

“But I hit you.” Erica finally said, and Stiles could see the remorse in her eyes when he glanced at her in the mirror.

 

“You did.” Stiles steered the car into the little parking lot of Beacon Hill’s unnamed snack bar-dash-cafe that was open till after midnight. “But you apologized, and you meant it. That’s more than I ever got from Derek.”

 

Which was a conversation for another time. Because while it was clear to everyone in the pack that Stiles treated Derek as his Alpha, that was also the only relationship between the two of them. Not friends, barely even acquaintances.

 

But Stiles was in the pack because he had to be, as a Supernaturally aware human who was also not a Hunter. And because Scott was in the pack. That didn’t mean that the rest of the pack didn’t know that Stiles only barely tolerated Derek.

 

Derek obviously noticed as well, but he was either not inclined to figure out why it was like that between them, or how to change their relationship.

 

“I thought were going to your home?” Erica finally asked, instead of stepping into that possible minefield.

 

“We are.” Stiles said even as he shouldered open the discolored door. “But I have decided that we deserve some giant slushies first.”

 

“Aren’t we a little old for slushies?” Boyd asked in a bemused tone of voice, even as he followed them inside the snack bar-cafe.

 

Stiles turned around, walking backward with a grin on his face.

 

“Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”

 

Sharing a glance, Boyd and Erica both shrugged at the same time, grinning even as something eased a little in their stance.

 

Fuck society indeed. They had earned a goddamn slushie.


End file.
